During the coming grant period our anatomical investigations will center on two topics--the questions of whether there are discrete cortical regions for processing different colors and whether such can be localized, and the interaction of color and spatial variables. Our electrophysiological studies will be aimed partly at assessing the relative salience of color and luminance stimuli within single striate cortical cells, and investigating the responses of V2 cells to pure color patterns. Psychophysically, we shall continue our cross-masking studies of color and luminance patterns and attempt to model the observed interactions.